BackHand
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Ryuga had yet another nightmare, but this one ends with him waking up screaming. Things go sour as Kenta accidently speaks his mind. What will happen between the two this time? Read on to find out... *Rated T for a bit of swearing and some violence*


**Ok, got another idea about L'Drago, Ryuga, and Kenta. It's all over the place with emotions and stuff. The action isn't very good and I'm sorry about that, but I've never been good at writing stuff like that. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Ryuga ran down the hallway as fast as he could without stopping in his tracks. What was happening? Why was the world disappearing? And where was Kenta? Ryuga screamed as something rapped around him and dragged him up into the darkness. Ryuga looked around franticly for some sort of light but found none. He screamed again as flames surrounded him and L'Drago's face appeared just inches away from his own. Ryuga's breathing grew rapidly._

_"Hello my Prince," she hissed evilly. Ryuga starting shaking in fear. L'Drago's scales scratched up against Ryuga's skin and blood starting to seep through his skin. Ryuga groaned and tried to wiggle free. One of her scales dug so deeply into his skin that it came off and got stuck there. Ryuga screamed and heard someone call his name. He looked around frantically to see who it was that was calling him. At that time the whole world shook and everything started to fall apart...  
_

_..._

__"Ryuga!" came Kenta's voice. Ryuga's eyes shot open and he found that he was screaming in his sleep. He quickly sat up covered in sweat and breathing extremely heavy. There was a long moment of silence as Ryuga started into the embers the fire from the night before had left for the coldness of the night. Kenta merely stared at Ryuga. This wasn't the first time Kenta had woken him up from a nightmare. But it was the first time he woke up screaming from the nightmare. _Ryuga..._ the voice in his mind made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked down at L'Drago in his hand. _Ryuga. My prince... _at that Ryuga let L'Dargo drop the ground and moved away from her. The voice didn't come back. "Ry-Ryuga?" Ryuga turned to look at Kenta and hissed.

"What!" he barked at him. Kenta crawled away from him and stuttered to say something. "Answer me!" Kenta stopped and said nothing. Ryuga growled and stood up to pace. He screamed in his sleep! That was the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to him! And in front of Kenta of all people. What if Gingka and the others heard of this?

"Why are you always so angry?" Ryuga stopped pacing and looked down at Kenta as he slowly stood up from where he sat on the ground. Ryuga didn't answer Kenta but merely glared at him. "I mean, besides the fact that you're a complete failure." As soon as he said it, Kenta wished he hadn't. He looked up at Ryuga as he growled at him. Kenta screamed as Ryuga backhanded him so hard he fell to the ground. Tears filled Kenta's eyes as he looked up at Ryuga.

"GET LOST!" Ryuga screamed at him. Kenta didn't move. Ryuga grabbed Kenta by the collar of his shirt with one hand, forcing him to his feet and shoving him back a bit. "I told you to get lost, now get! Because I chose not to let you live!" Kenta hesitated a moment but turned and ran away, crying. Ryuga stood there, his entire body tense as he hissed. _Ryuga..._ He turned to L'Drago and hissed. "Leave me alone!" he barked at her. L'Drago's spirit appeared out from the Bey and looked at him. Ryuga took a step back and hissed at her.

_"Ryuga!"_ she barked at him, her face coming just a little be closer to him. _"Look at what you did, you backhanded that boy for no good reason! You need to keep your temper!"_

"You are not my mother!" Ryuga yelled back at her with confidence. But he knew that she was right, he shouldn't have backhanded Kenta, and his temper really was starting to get out of hand.

_"And you are not my child," _her smooth, devilish voice hissed lightly. _"But even so, you and I both know that he will not last a day out there on his own. And you owe him an appology. Now, you will go and find him before he gets hurt, am I quite clear Ryuga?" _Ryuga sighed.

"Yes, perfectly clear," he muttered. L'Drago moved a little closer towards him.

_"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you," _she said. Ryuga gave her a slight glare.

"All right! I'll go get the brat!" he snapped grabbing his jacket and putting it over his shoulders. L'Drago sighed slightly.

_"Close enough," _she murmured light enough that Ryuga hadn't heard her. He looked at her quizzically, but she merely put her spirit back in her Bey body and was silent. Ryuga grabbed L'Drago and walked away in the direction Kenta had gone in. As he did so he started to think about what he should say. He couldn't remember a time when he had gone and said he was sorry to someone. He had never really cared, even before he met Doji Ryuga had never really been a caring child, he wasn't evil, but he was... well, a bit sour I guess you could say.

Ryuga sighed. What was he going to say to Kenta? Would Kenta forgive him? What if he - Ryuga stopped in his tracks and his thought process ceased as a wolf's howl sounded. Then another, and another, then one more, and after that came Kenta's scream. Ryuga's heart stopped and time slowed down for a moment. Kenta's scream was loud and high pitched, even for a boy his age. Kenta's call for help made Ryuga break into an all-out run.

"KENTA!" Ryuga called out as he ran. He saw Kenta running through the forest with four wolves right behind him. Ryuga put L'Drago in his lauched. "Get 'em L'Drago!" He pulled back and L'Drago went flying across towards the wolves after Kenta. Three stopped and turned towards the Bey heading for them and L'Drago landed right in front of the three, blowing them away instantly. Ryuga quickly ordered L'Drago to attack the two that had come back for more. She did without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Kenta had tripped. He stood up and turned to look at the wolf that was right behind him. Kenta backed away from him only to find himself pinned up against a tree. The wolf barked loudly and jumped towards him. Kenta screamed again and backed up as far as he could against the tree. Ryuga heard this and looked over. The wolf jumped on Kenta, making him fall to the ground and barked at him. His mouth opened wide and he charged at Kenta's neck. Kenta shut his eyes. At this time Ryuga had grabbed a large stick and ran over, he hit the wolf with it.

"Get off him!" he snapped. The wolf stood up as if nothing had happened and barked at Ryuga. The wolf charged at Ryuga. The wolf jumped at him and Ryuga grabbed it by the muzzle. The wolf yelped as Ryuga tossed him into the tree and hit it with the stick again. The wolf looked at Ryuga in question, as if asking if he dare do it again. Ryuga hit the wolf without a second thought and it ran away with the other three. Ryuga watched until all four were out of sight. He turned to Kenta. His left arm had claw marks on it and his right leg had been bitten before Ryuga had found him.

"R-Ryuga?" Kenta said questionably. Ryuga merely nodded. Tears of fear welled up in Kenta's eyes and he clenched his fists. Ryuga dropped the stick and walked over to Kenta. Ryuga picked the young boy up in his arms and held onto him tighty. Kenta rapped his arms around Ryuga's neck and cried quietly. L'Drago spun next to Ryuga's feet and jumped up into his hand. Wordlessly Ryuga carried Kenta back to the campsite.

...

L'Drago and Ryuga made a small fire at the site and Kenta sat curled up in a ball watching the flames. Ryuga sat down next to Kenta in silence as he wondered about what he should say. He needed to apologize, Ryuga knew that, but the thing he didn't know was how he was going to do it. He had nearly gotten him killed, and he had left a mark on the kid's face as well. Ryuga glanced over at Kenta a moment, then stared back into the fire. Ryuga sighed.

"I'm sorry Kenta," he said. Kenta looked over at him. "I shouldn't have hit you, I nearly got you killed, and if you hate me I wouldn't blame you, but I'm sorry." There was a long moment of silence and Ryuga was able to make himself not look over at Kenta.

"I forgive you," Kenta said. Ryuga looked over Kenta in surprise as the young boy looked over at him. Kenta then looked away and stared into the flames. "At least my mom can rest easy, 'cause I dont want a dog anymore." Ryuga found it in him to smirk at this and shook his head a little.

"I've never liked dogs," he admitted. Kenta looked back over at him with a curious hum. "Anything with that long of a nose has got to be evil." Kenta laughed a bit at this. "And dont even get me started on Spiders." Both of Kenta's eyebrows shot up.

"You have arachnophobia?" he asked. Ryuga merely nodded. Kenta was surprised at this. He couldn't see Ryuga being scared of spiders. And dogs? Why didn't he like them? Than again, Doji's Bey was a wolf after all. Kenta shrugged to himself and curled up to on the ground to fall asleep. After being chased by wolves he was pretty tired, so he was out within seconds.

...

Kenta's eyes slowly opened. The fire was out and the sun wasn't even rising yet. And he felt kinda funny. First off, he was warm. He was never warm at night, he was always completely freezing. Second, hadn't be been lying down when he fell asleep? Kenta shifted as his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the night and found that something was rapped around him. Inside his own mind Kenta started to panic, what was holding him and why? Ryuga grunted.

"Would you not do that?" he muttered. Kenta stopped and both his eyebrows went up as he realized his position. Ryuga was sitting with his knees pulled up ever so slightly and had his arms rapped around Kenta in a protective manner with his jacket laying over both of them. Kenta's head rested on Ryuga's chest and both were surprisingly very comfortable. After a moment Kenta relaxed and closed his eyes again. By the position of the moon it was only almost Midnight, so both had about five or so hours of sleep left. "Goodnight, Kenta."

"Goodnight Ryuga..."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? And for those who are curious I am not trying to portray them as a couple. Anyway, please review! (And as always, have good day)**


End file.
